En andra chans
by SweBJ
Summary: Även onda förtjänar en andra chans om det finns möjlighet till det. En ide som jag fick under ett samtal med en vän,innehåller en del svordomar och pairings.


**En andra chans**

**Kapitel 1. Slutet på det gamla…**

Världen var sig lik igen. Men samtidigt var den inte det. För bara några timmar bakåt i tiden hade det utspelats en kamp mellan flera modiga invånare och Kefka som inte kunde se någon som helst mening med livet utan ville ta det ifrån dem genom att först stjäla till sig all magi från en ras magiska varelser som kallades Espers och sedan med hjälp av tyranni använda den stulna magin till sig själv för att förstärka den som han redan hade. Planeten lyckades överleva efter många om och men, men det hade haft sitt pris.

All magi som någonsin hade existerat i olika former var borta utan några som helst möjligheter att kunna komma tillbaka. En av dem som var med i kampen var halvEsper men som tur var försvann hon inte med de Espers som var kvar utan hennes mänskliga form gjorde det möjligt för henne att bli kvar på Jorden, dock utan sina krafter som därmed försvann permanent.

Nu var de alla samlade i ett slott i ett mindre rike som kallades Figaro för att fira med en storslagen fest att världen fortfarande fanns kvar och att de alla hade överlevt utan några allvarligare skador. Alla i slottet var glada och lättade och stod och pratade med varandra och var lyckliga över att allt var över.

Terra, Setzer, Edgar, Locke, och Celes var de av den forna räddningsgruppen som var närvarande vid festen. Strago, Relm, Cyan, Gau, Mog och de andra valde att inte följa med då de skulle försöka reparera skadorna i sina hemtrakter. Sabin var också med vid festen men var för tillfället spårlöst borta men ingen var direkt orolig över det. Nu var alla som sagt lyckliga och ingen hade några som helst bekymmer om hur framtiden skulle bli. Det fanns bara en enda glad strålande tid framöver som väntade dem alla.

Bara en person stod avsides från de andra och stirrade ut genom fönstret. Hon hoppade till när något plötsligt vidrörde hennes axel och vände sig om snabbt men slappnade av när hon såg att det bara var Locke. "Du skrämde mig verkligen…" sa hon och rodnade lite för sitt beteende. Han var en av de få som förstod hur hon tänkte. Först var Celes osäker över honom och tog för givet att efter att han räddade henne från att bli avrättad skulle han lämna henne att klara sig själv vilket han förvånansvärt inte gjorde.

"Du ser bekymrad ut Celes, är det något du oroar dig över?" frågade Locke som hade blivit väldigt fäst vid henne, speciellt när hon verkligen hade visat vilka som stod henne nära genom att välja sina nyfunna vänner mot Imperiet när dessa hade gett henne en order om att döda dem vilket hon naturligtvis inte gjorde utan hon gav sig på Imperiet istället.

Celes vände sig tillbaka mot fönstret igen och suckade djupt. "Jag kan fortfarande inte tro att allt verkligen är över, jag står bara och väntar på att något mer ska hända…" Locke var tyst några sekunder och omfamnade Celes som för att skydda henne. Först blev han själv chockad över vad han gjorde och var rädd att Celes skulle knuffa undan honom men hon stod bara stilla, hon var också tillfälligt överrumplad.

"Du behöver inte vara orolig längre, Imperiet är besegrat och du har inte kvar din magi längre. Du kan leva ett normalt liv nu och jag kommer alltid att finnas här för att skydda dig om något skulle hända…" Det sista sa han utan att tänka men det fick Celes att rodna lite och vända sig mot honom. "Locke… tack…" sa hon och log mot honom vilket fick Locke i sin tur att rodna ännu mer än vad hon gjorde från början.

Han tänkte tillbaka på det som hans älskade Rachel hade sagt om att han inte skulle gräva ner sig i sorgen över att ha förlorat henne. Han hade fått en ny chans att kunna leva lyckligt med någon som han höll kär och det var Celes.

Locke drog henne närmare sig och med ens befann sig deras ansikten bara några få centimeter från varandra. Celes såg först överraskad ut men visade inga tecken på att vilja dra sig undan från honom. Båda blundade och skulle precis kyssa varandra när…

"EDGAR!" En lång muskulös man sparkade upp portarna till salen där alla som befann sig blev dödstysta och stirrade på den nyanlände. Celes och Locke hoppade genast undan från varandra och var röda i ansiktet av förlägenhet men ingen hade lagt märke till dem mitt under alltihopa.

Edgar som hade stått och haft en givande konversation med Terra och Setzer blängde på mannen som var hans yngre tvillingbror och såg aningen irriterad ut. "Sabin, vad har jag sagt om att sparka in dörrarna? Jag vet att du är stark och att du vill kunna visa upp det men det är väl ändå väldigt onödigt att förstöra inredningen!"

Sabin som vid det här laget hade hunnit fram till sin äldre bror var likblek och hans vanligtvis positiva inställning var som bortblåst och han såg mycket bekymrad ut. "Edgar, vi måste prata…" utan att förklara sig drog han med sig Edgar en bit bort och började ha en viskande konversation med honom. Först såg Edgar relativt neutral ut men sedan såg även han orolig ut och började dra sig tillbaka mot utgången.

"Jag är alldeles strax tillbaka", sa han till de andra gästerna som efter några sekunders tvekan fortsatte prata och ha trevligt utan att vända någon större uppmärksamhet till Edgar medan han följde efter Sabin. Celes och Locke stod kvar några sekunder, fortfarande lättade över att ingen kommenterade deras korta ömma moment och tittade efter bröderna men bestämde sig för att följa efter dem, likaså gjorde även Terra och Setzer.

"Undrar varför han inte kan säga det inför oss andra, jag menar, vi var- ÄR ett team fortfarande", sa Setzer medan de gick.

"Jag har aldrig sett Sabin sådär förut, han brukar ju alltid vara så positiv, jag hoppas att det inte har hänt något hemskt…" Sa Celes med en sorgsen röst. Locke tog hennes hand och höll den lätt. "Det är nog ingen större fara, dessutom, skulle det vara något så är jag här och skyddar dig." Celes sa ingenting men tittade mot honom och log medan hon kramade om hans hand. Setzer noterade deras gester och hur de uppförde sig mot varandra och puffade till Terra som tittade undrande på honom. Setzer viskade diskret åt henne att se åt deras håll. När hon såg Locke och Celes som nu hade armen ömt omslingrad över hennes axlar log hon. Hon tyckte redan från början att de passade väldigt bra ihop och hon var glad för Lockes skull att han inte sörjde Rachel längre.

Efter några minuters tystnad började Edgar fundera om Sabin hade råkat ut för ett allvarligt fall av förfrusen hjärna tack vare öknen som blev isande kall om nätterna. "Sabin, kan du vara så vänlig och förklara mer tydligt? Du pratade så fort där att jag inte hann med vad du sa…" sa Edgar medan han följde med Sabin som verkade mer stressad än han någonsin varit. Sabin stannade tvärt så att Edgar höll på att gå rätt in i honom. Terra och de andra som var med henne hade hunnit ifatt bröderna vid det här laget ville också veta vad det var som var på gång.

"Sabin? Vad har egentligen hänt?" frågade Terra försiktigt och såg bekymrad ut. Sabin suckade djupt och såg ännu mer allvarlig ut.

"Skulle ni tro mig om jag sa att Kefka aldrig dog under den sista striden…" Sabin tittade ner i marken och man kunde höra hur Celes flämtade till en bit från honom och Locke lade tröstande armen om henne. Terra såg tvivlande ut och visste inte vad hon skulle tro. Edgar och Setzer däremot verkade rätt neutrala.

"Men Sabin, om Kefka överlevde så skulle ju även magin finnas kvar här och det gör den ju inte", påpekade Setzer lugnt.

"Precis", sa Edgar. "Jag menar, Terra har ju inte kvar sina krafter och kan inte förvandla sig till sin Esperform… eller?" Terra såg aningen osäker ut. "Vad? Vill ni att jag ska försöka förvandla mig? Men när jag försökte förut så gick det ju inte och Celes kunde inte heller…" Celes nickade och höll med Terra. "Det låter väldigt underligt Sabin…"

"Om jag säger såhär… tror ni mig om jag hade bevis?" frågade Sabin som fortfarande såg väldigt allvarlig ut. Dem andra svarade inte på det, de bara stirrade på honom. Locke var den första som avbröt tystnaden. "Alltså Sabin… om det här bara är ett enda stort skämt så kommer jag att slita lungorna ur din kropp". "Locke!" utbrast Celes. "Var inte så brutal!" Setzer lade vänligt men bestämt handen över Lockes axel. "Nu mina gentlemän tar vi det lugnt här innan det händer något som vi kommer få ångra. Jag menar-" sa han men avbröt sig när Terra med ens bytte skepnad till sin Esperform.

"Det finns visst magi kvar… Sabin ljuger inte…" sa Terra med en mycket lugn röst som inte speglade hennes chock som hon hade fått av att ha den främmande men samtidigt bekanta formen. Sabin såg inte speciellt förvånad ut över att Terra kunde magi igen. "Då betyder det att Celes…" Alla vände blicken mot Celes som var kritvit i ansiktet.

"Även jag har fått tillbaka mina krafter…" Celes svalde hårt och såg helt förstörd ut. "Jag visste att det inte var slut ännu… Han kommer aldrig ge upp… Kommer vi aldrig att kunna bygga upp världen som den var utan att riskera att den bara blir förstörd hela tiden av honom?"

Sabin som hade stått tyst ett bra tag nu harklade sig för att få deras uppmärksamhet. "Jag uttryckte mig visst lite otydligt, jag sa att Kefka aldrig dog MEN… han är inte riktigt… den Kefka vi är vana vid… Det är nog bäst att vi går vidare". Utan att säga något mer gick han vidare mot entrén och de andra som stumt hade stått och hört allt följde efter honom med tveksamma steg.

"Sabin exakt vad menar du med att Kefka aldrig dog? Menar du att han fortfarande lever?" Terra tyckte att hela situationen var helt absurd.

"Ni får se." Var Sabins enda svar medan de lämnade slottet och tog till höger mot en mindre byggnad.

De visste inte vad som skulle komma att hända härnäst och blev väldigt fundersamma när Sabin riktade in sig mot stallet där alla Chocobos höll till. "Sabin, går du verkligen rätt nu?" Edgar tvekade lite då han var den enda som visste om att Sabin egentligen var livrädd för Chocobos efter en olyckshändelse som hade skett när dem var mindre.

"Nej, jag är säker på att vi är rätt nu". Sa han enkelt och tecknade åt dem att de skulle gå in, själv stannade han utanför och vägrade gå in dit mer än nödvändigt. Edgar stannade till och såg på sin yngre bror. "Är du verkligen seriös? Jag skulle inte vara förvånad om det var Locke som lurades om det här men -"

"Jag ÄR seriös! Gå in och titta nu, jag tänker INTE gå in dit igen! Dom försökte picka ut ögonen på mig!" Edgar himlade med ögonen åt Sabins sista kommentar men gjorde som han sade och gick in efter de andra som redan befann sig inne i stallet.

"Jag förstår inte… vad är det vi ska titta efter?" frågade Terra förvirrat som kikade runt i stallet utan att se något speciellt. Det var minst 30-40 stycken chocobos som stod därinne, gick runt och pickade i golven eller låg ner och såg trötta ut. En av dem buffade försiktigt till Terras hand med näbben och hon strök den varsamt över huvudet utan att tänka på det medan hon tittade runt ännu en gång utan att se något speciellt.

"Ja, jag ser då inget speciellt om man bortser från att det är lite kallare än normalt här inatt…" sa Locke som gick runt och tittade.

"Varför skulle Kefka vara härinne? Han skulle ju ha dödat stackarna direkt… de skulle inte ens vara vid liv…" mumlade Celes.

Edgar stelnade till. "Vänta lite, sa du kallare? Det ska inte vara såhär kallt om inte… SABIN!" Han rusade ut ur stallet och kom tillbaka några sekunder senare med Sabin släpandes efter sig. "Du FÅR inte lämna dörrarna öppna! Chocobos tål inte för mycket kyla!" Sabin såg inte ut att uppfatta det Edgar sa. Han blundade, såg ut som han hade åkt på en släng av frossa och vägrade ens titta mot de andra.

"Öh Edgar… jag tror inte det där hjälper…" Sa Locke lugnt och såg fascinerat på medan Sabin som verkligen hade utvecklat en fobi mot Chocobos och som nu försökte smita ut därifrån men blev stoppad av Edgar som fortsatte skälla på Sabin. Deras käbbel avbröts plötsligt av att Terra som hade fortsatt leta efter vad det nu var och nu befann sig längre i stallet flämtade plötsligt och hade stelnat till på den punkt som hon stod på.

"Um… Jag tycker att ni alla borde komma hit och se en sak… Men var tysta…"

"Varför ska vi -" Började Setzer säga men tystnade när alla andra hyschade på honom och de alla smög tyst fram till Terra som fortfarande såg aningen förvånad ut . "Det är något… eller någon där…" Hon visste inte om hon skulle våga gå närmare eller inte. Sabin som med ens verkade ha glömt bort sin lilla fobi trängde sig förbi alla, satte sig på huk framför några kycklingar som satt tätt hopkurade för att hålla värmen och plockade försiktigt upp något mellan dem. Kycklingarna pep till när de kände av kylan och kurade sig genast ihop intill varandra för att bli varma igen. När Sabin vände sig om och de kunde se vad han höll i flämtade de till. Det var ett litet barn som såg ut att vara knappt ett år gammal med kort ljust hår och som för tillfället sov djupt.

Det tog en liten stund innan alla kunde smälta exakt vad de såg. Setzer var den första som tog till orda. "Sabin… Är det något som du vill tala om för oss?" "Edgar var på väg att skälla ut sin bror igen angående att även lämna barn ute i ett stall som var kallt men Locke, Celes och Terra började ställa frågor för fullt.

"Hur gammal är den?"

"Är det en pojke eller flicka?"

"Vem är mamman?"

Sabin blinkade några sekunder när han med ens insåg innebörden av deras frågor, vad de egentligen trodde. "NEJ! Alltså, det är inte mitt barn eller så! Det här är KEFKA!" utbrast han och höll fram barnet mot de andra.

Locke såg väldigt skeptisk ut och det var ganska logiskt med tanke på det Sabin nyss hade sagt. "Du menar att Kefka dvs den som var så här nära att förinta hela världen och som har dödat hur många som helst SAMT haft Terra som en slav har blivit till det DÄR?" sa han och pekade mot barnet som inte verkade vakna av deras högljudda röster utan bara sov vidare.

"Locke har faktiskt rätt, det låter väldigt otroligt Sabin… Inte för att vi inte tror dig men… hur vet du att det är han?" frågade Celes försiktigt och kikade på det lilla knytet.

Sabin suckade. "Efter att vi hade flytt från hans torn återvände jag dit med några frivilliga för att en VISS PERSON ville ha tillbaka sin bandana som han tappade… (Locke blängde åt Sabins håll medan han rodnade, det var ju inte meningen att någon skulle få reda på det) och när vi kom till foten av ruinerna hittade vi honom bland spillrorna…"

"Men alltså… vi förintade ju honom, vi alla var ju med och såg det." Sa Edgar. "Hur kunde han då klara sig?"

Locke suckade djupt och stod och funderade. "Han kanske försökte skydda sig på något vis men att det blev fel och det slutade såhär... Inte för att jag klagar, han kan ju inte göra någon illa mer nu och det är ju positivt!"

"Locke, var inte för ivrig nu, vi VET ju faktiskt inte vad som kommer att hända nu. Först och främst, hur kan vi vara säkra på att det här inte bara är en fälla som han har satt ut? Eller om han bara är i den där formen tillfälligt och ganska snart kommer att bli normal igen och attackera oss eller -" Sa Sabin men blev avbruten av Terra.

"- Eller så kanske det här ska vara som en andra chans." Alla tittade oförstående på henne. "Jamen Kefka blev ju mer eller mindre förstörd efter Magitek-behandlingen, risken är ju inte speciellt stor att det kan hända igen tack vare att Gestahl är död, det går ju att se det här som en andra chans för honom att faktiskt kunna uppskatta saker istället för att vilja förstöra allt." Sa Terra avslutningsvis i ett enda svep utan att ta ett andetag emellan orden. Alla stod tysta en stund och funderade över det hon sagt medan de inte kunde slita ögonen från barnet som var Kefka.

"… Jag måste säga att det låter väldigt logiskt, eller det är den enda logiska förklaringen som finns", var Edgar slutligen tvungen att hålla med om efter några minuters tystnad.

"Men…" Sa Celes som såg aningen bekymrad ut. "Vad ska vi göra med honom? Eftersom att både jag och Terra har kvar våra krafter så innebär det att Kefka förmodligen har det med, och jag tror inte att alla andra blir så glada om de får veta att han inte blev förintad trots allt…"

"En sak är säker", Sa Edgar, "Och det är att vi inte kan berätta det här för någon annan och vi kommer att vara tvungna att ha full uppsikt över honom för ett tag."

"Vi? Syftar du på oss alla?" frågade Locke. "Jag vill inte riskera att bli dödad av Kefka, hur gammal… eller hur liten han än är!"

"Alltså Locke… jag tror du överdriver lite nu…" Sa Sabin lugnt. "Men jag håller med Edgar om att han bör hållas under uppsikt."

"Men vem eller vilka ska ta hand om honom?" frågade Terra.

"Jag för min del tycker att det redan verkar vara uppgjort", Sa Celes och fnissade lite åt Sabin som fortfarande höll i Kefka och inte verkade ha några tankar på att lämna honom ifrån sig. Sabin blängde åt Celes håll men sa inget då Locke blängde tillbaka mot honom.

"Varför inte? Det här ligger ju mer avsides och det är inte många som har ärenden ut hit, det är en bra idé." Sa Edgar, "Och du Sabin får huvudansvaret för honom,"

"VA? Varför det? Alltså… jag… Jag tycker att vi borde gå in i slottet igen och fixa lite saker innan vi bestämmer något…" stammade han fram och började snabbt gå ut från stallet. De andra fnissade åt Sabin men följde efter honom tillbaka till slottet. Framtiden var med ens mer oförutsägbar än vad den varit innan den förintades.


End file.
